


Memories

by kryodejamir



Category: Assassin's Creed, The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, Character Study, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Drama, Dysfunctional Family, Español | Spanish, Family, Family Drama, Father issues, Flashbacks, Free Verse, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Murder, Implied/Referenced Prostitution, Prostitution, ignoring the crossover thing of course, perhaps?
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 18:15:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8725039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kryodejamir/pseuds/kryodejamir
Summary: Era divertido cómo funcionaba la memoria, teniendo un filtro ante lo que se deseaba recordar y lo que prefería olvidar para proteger a la persona; ¿Él? Él no podía olvidar, nunca pudo olvidar nada.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Assassin’s Creed Saga and Movie, The Musketeers, y sus personajes y/o referencias no son de mi propiedad.

No suele recordar mucho sobre sucesos del pasado, mucho menos sobre su vida, no a menos que sea algo estrictamente necesario. No suele permanecer atrapado en sus memorias o perderse a sí mismo en un estado de ensimismamiento causado por su nostalgia. Pero sabe que nunca ha sido precisamente capaz de evitar que ciertos recuerdos regresen a él de repente, no adrede, sino más bien desencadenados por algún suceso repentino.

Esa noche fue uno de esos casos. Por más que haya tratado de evitarlo, allí estuvo, casi como si esperase por él, como si supiese que llegaría tarde o temprano a aquella posada con sus hermanos. ¿Cómo escapar de una vida que no sientes como propia? ¿Cómo tratar de huir de aquello que por tantos años logró atormentarte? Fácilmente podría decir que era sencillo – simplemente ignorar que alguna vez ocurrió y empezar de cero –, pero al parecer luego de años alejado de su vida- no, **_esa vida_** , el destino – quizá Dios – estaba determinado a recordarle que nunca lograría dejar aquellos momentos atrás.

Recordaba el olor de las _orquídeas_ y las _lavandas_ mezcladas entre sí en cada rincón del burdel, casi opacando el leve aroma de la habitación de su madre, _camelias_ si su memoria no empezaba a fallar. Recordaba las noches tranquilas, cuando ambos se encontraban acurrucados entre las mantas, él arropado por esos brazos delgados – la piel tersa ligeramente morena –, las promesas de amor – las palabras de tranquilidad – susurradas a su oído en su idioma secreto.

Recordaba…

Claro que recordaba…

La voz de Porthos, acompañada por un golpe en su propia espalda – una palmada, supuso –, le sacó de su ensimismamiento al menos por un segundo; _¿Vas a venir o te quedarás un rato más?_ Las escaleras hacia las habitaciones alquiladas por los visitantes crujían, las mujeres yendo y viniendo mientras llevaban botellas de vino, el olor a camelias llenaba el lugar…

_No…_

Allí **no** habían camelias, no como en el burdel.

Recordaba las visitas de un hombre extraño, mayor, una vez cada mes; sus cabellos grises y sus ojos de un tono oscuro, como los propios, como los de su madre; recordaba su voz, sus palabras en un idioma diferente, era francés – lo reconocía mas no lo hablaba –. Recordaba sus manos rústicas sobre las propias, dirigiéndole, enseñándole cómo apuntar y cuándo disparar – _Tienes un buen ojo para esto_ –. Recordaba sus salidas, la lucha con espadas – _un pie, luego el otro_ –, las lecciones de teología – _a pesar de todo, somos creyentes, solo nosotros al menos_ –, los idiomas – _latín, inglés, francés, árabe- no me mires así, claro que es necesario_ –, recordaba a ese hombre.

-D’Artagnan y yo estaremos en la habitación del frente, partiremos en la mañana –

En la mañana él salía con su madre, sus mañanas siempre eran libres – o al menos cuando no era un día difícil en el que se le necesitaba – así que caminando por las calles se tomaban de la mano, solo una madre con su hijo. Recordaba los pocos cabellos castaños que se escapaban del moño, cayendo por sobre su rostro, el resto de rizos sujetos firmemente en la parte posterior de la cabeza, adornados con un broche de oro – él creía que era de otro, al menos –. Recordaba sujetar su mano con fuerza al ver a los hombres dedicándole una mirada, recordaba sentir su hermoso anillo plateado contra su palma.

Quería deshacerse de esos hombres, pero sabía que su madre no estaría de acuerdo nunca con que él se manchase las manos.

_Él._

No era inocente – su madre menos –, habiendo vivido en ese lugar era imposible serlo, y lo odiaba. Recordaba cómo se levantaba de la cama cada que escuchaba sonidos extraños, creía que estaban golpeando a su madre, como ocurría ciertas veces – inconscientemente había empezado a llevar un cuchillo dentro de su pantalón –. Recordaba el pasillo oscuro. Recordaba las habitaciones con risas y sonidos iguales. Recordaba la puerta entreabierta. Recordaba al hombre sobre su madre, mayor, nada atractivo a la vista, ¿Un soldado? Quizá retirado – o queriendo fingir que aún se encontraba apto para el servicio –.

Recordaba el brillo metálico en la mano de su madre y al cadáver del hombre a los pocos minutos, _Sé cuidarme sola, mi pequeño René_ , sus palabras suaves mientras le acariciaba el rostro con gentileza.

-Las palomas han llegado…-Escuchó las palabras escapándose de sus labios como un murmullo, pareciendo completamente desconocidas, casi como si fuesen ajenas a su persona; pero sabía que fue él. Reconocía la confesión, entendía el código.

Pudo ver a Porthos volviendo la mirada hacia él mientras retiraba las prendas de cuero de su cuerpo. Podía imaginarse las preguntas que se le ocurrían ante su gesto de confusión por su comentario, no era de extrañar si después de todo, esas palabras no son escuchadas todo el tiempo, no a menos que hayas crecido en un burdel como en el que él mismo vivió. Simplemente enfocó una vez más la vista fija fuera de la ventana.

Recordaba a su madre explicándole de los secretos de la familia, de su familia, sobre cómo no fue rechazada por ellos ni desheredada, sino que era necesario para él – un sacrificio silencioso, finalmente comprendió años después –, para ambos más bien. Recordaba a su madre diciéndole palabras constantemente – _hermandad, lealtad, **hashashin** mi pequeño_ – en un murmullo celoso, como si las paredes escuchasen – aunque la verdad era que en cualquier burdel esa era una posibilidad –.

Recordaba finalmente prestarle atención a las cartas que _Madam A_ le daba a su madre, papeles con escritos elegantes y delicados, rociados con un delicioso aroma a jazmín que no comparaba al de las camelias en la habitación. Recordaba las palabras: _Las palomas han llegado_. Recordaba al cadáver a los pies de su madre aquella noche. Recordaba el camisón blanco de su madre con manchas carmín cada que esa oración llegaban en una carta.

**_Palomas_ ** _, blancos._

**_Hashashin_** – _el árabe también es importante, René_ –.

Recordaba la cuchilla en un brazalete de cuero que su madre guardaba y atesoraba con cierto recelo. Recordaba su anillo y la pequeña cuchilla que poseía. Recordaba el perfume a camelias de su madre, de su anillo, de su cuchilla. Recordaba su herencia.

¿Qué si recordaba su vida antes de los mosqueteros, antes de la guarnición? Claro que lo hacía, ¿Lo añoraba? No, ¿Lo odiaba? Por supuesto.

Recordaba su edad cuando un nuevo visitante llegó al burdel, los gritos propios, el llanto de su madre, las uñas marcando en la piel del intruso. Recordaba la despedida.

_Olvídate de este lugar, olvídate de mí, olvídate de que tuviste una madre alguna vez._

Nunca olvidó, jamás pudo olvidarse de ella o de nada, ¿Cómo hacerlo cuando se encuentra tan afianzado en tu memoria que nada – ni siquiera las palabras de la persona a la que más adoras – podría hacer que lo desecharas?

Recordaba ese tiempo…

-¿Alguna vez te conté de dónde vengo, Porthos? –

-¿Acaso ha importado alguna vez? –

No… No realmente.

Recordaba al hombre español, sus gestos inexpresivos, sus ojos también como unos pozos profundos y oscuros cuyo fondo es imposible de descubrir, simplemente otorgándole frialdad y desaprobación. Recordaba su fanatismo. Recordaba sus amenazas silenciosas, _Tú eres mi hijo, así que espero que te portes como tal_. Recordaba su mano, mucho más grande en comparación a la propia, golpeando contra su mejilla. Recordaba cómo tenía que tragarse las lágrimas. Recordaba al hombre que decía ser su padre.

-¿Jamás tuviste curiosidad? –

-Te hubiese preguntado –

-¿Y ahora…? –

-Realmente no haría ninguna diferencia, todos venimos de algún lugar.

-Tú naciste en las calles, entre ladrones y asesinos de poca monta- sin ofender. Athos nació en la nobleza, digno de un linaje y del orgullo de la sociedad. D’Artagnan no es más que un granjero de Gascuña con suerte- suerte para meterse en problemas, más bien, prefiriendo una vida de sangre antes que la tranquilidad… –

No volvió la mirada hacia su amigo, pero sabía que este sí se encontraba observándole fijamente, esperando con calma a que continuase con su conversación – monólogo, más bien siendo lo que parecía –. _Entre ladrones y asesinos, con un linaje, una vida bañada en la sangre de otros…_

_Ah…_

-No hay mejor forma para describirme –

-No te lo estoy pidiendo –

-¿Qué te perturba? –

-Eso debería preguntarte –

-No era contigo, _mon ami_ –

_Entre ladrones y asesinos, con un linaje, una vida bañada en la sangre de otros…_

-Nunca me sentí tan vivo hasta que decidí ser un soldado, ¿Sabes? –

-Lo has dicho unas veces –

Lo ha hecho, ¿No es así?

Las camelias siempre le habían perseguido sin importar a dónde se dirigiese, eran como un constante recordatorio de la vida que su madre deseó que olvidase pero que él jamás pudo ignorar. Era divertido cómo funcionaba la memoria, teniendo un filtro ante lo que se deseaba recordar y lo que prefería olvidar para proteger a la persona; ¿Él? Él no podía olvidar, nunca pudo olvidar nada.

Entrenamientos, su educación, lo bueno y lo malo, su infancia y su adolescencia: a su madre, su padre, y al hombre que le enseñó. Nunca olvidó nada, sin importar que le afectase o no, jamás olvidó.

Recordaba a su madre, sus rasgos mucho más delicados a los suyos propios, pero nadie jamás podría negar que él era su hijo y que se parecía a ella, las marcas extrañas **(1)** – permanentes, si mal no recordaba –, sobre sus ojos – sus párpados más bien –; su figura esbelta, sus hermosos vestidos en tonos verde o vino, sus largos rizos castaños cubriendo por completo su espalda, sus hermosos ojos de un marrón igual de oscuro proporcionándole de una calidez irreal, demostrándole el amor que le sentí con tan solo una simple mirada.

Recordaba a su padre por más cruel que fuese en un inicio, su porte elegante e importante, aristocrático, en todo momento, como si tratase de parecer importante por más que, en realidad, no lo fuese. Lo único que tenía era suerte de nacer en una familia estable. No era un noble, quería hacerse pasar por uno. Los ojos castaños que tanto le recordaban a su madre y, sin embargo, eran tan diferentes, siempre le devolvieron la mirada; esas manos, nunca rústicas, eran fácilmente reconocibles por él, tanto por los momentos en que le sujetaban con recelo y, quería engañarse, cierto cariño, como cuando impactaban con fuerza contra su mejilla.

_Un linaje…_

Es interesante qué tan diferentes pueden ser dos familias, lo suficiente como para odiarse entre sí sin siquiera conocerse, y a la vez, cómo podían unirse al menos por mínimos instantes cuando tienen algo en común; como un niño. Recordaba, claro que recordaba. El hijo de la prostituta y el bastardo, el niño nacido entre dos bandos diferentes, el niño con dos linajes bañados en sangre.

El pequeño nacido durante una persecución, o al menos, procreado durante la época en que el miedo continuaba aun cuando la masacre y la injusticia había disminuido por lo menos un poco.

Era divertido, irónico más bien, un templario al que no le importaba el bienestar de una asesina, sino al hijo que tienen en común, sabiendo que quienquiera que se enterase fácilmente podría hacer desaparecer al infante y a su madre. _No entiendes nada_ , ¡Oh! Cómo recordaba a su padre, _si sigues aferrándote a su idea, harás que te maten_.

Pero cómo no aferrarse a la idea del libre albedrío, la libertad, el pensamiento propio y ajeno a la perturbación causada por otros, considerando al templario que tenía por padre. El miedo de que la persecución contra la hermandad de los asesinos persistía aún pasados doscientos años de ella, pero la época de la Inquisición aún continuaba existiendo, por lo que no era una idea alejada a la realidad, y eso sus padres – por más que se odiasen – lo sabían.

_No fui rechazada, René, me fui por cuenta propia._

_Al menos tu madre fue lo suficientemente lista para renunciar a ti._

Renunciar a todo para protegerle. Renunciar a un posible título o cargo importante en la sociedad para cuidarle. ¿Cuántos sacrificios no habrían hecho sus progenitores por él?

Recordaba las camelias.

Recordaba el brandy de miel y uvas.

Recordaba los pergaminos viejos.

Él **_Recordaba_**.

Y eso era lo peligroso.

-¿Aramis? –

-¿Si…? –

-¿Quieres hablar de algo? –

Aunque lo comentase, no lo entendería.

Además, un secreto más que se llevaría a la tumba, ¿Qué daño podría causar?

**Author's Note:**

> (1) Marcas extrañas: Como se viene en camino la película de AC yo tengo mi pequeño headcanon de que el maquillaje/las marcas que se ven tanto en el personaje de Fassbender (Aguilar) como en María, son más bien tradicionales de los asesinos españoles y que son permanentes, tatuadas, básicamente.  
> \-----  
> N/A: Lo intenté, creo que lo logré, y me gustó cómo quedó, espero que a ustedes también les haya gustado esta… ¿Locura que hice? Uhmmm... Aún no sé cómo funciona ao3 y me sale un anuncio cuando aprieto en preview, así que si alguien me podría decir cómo ignorarlo o algo, dígame, por favor.
> 
> Bye, besos, espero que se encuentren perfectamente.
> 
> Dejen reviews/comentarios, por favor.


End file.
